


Belonging

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wanted was for people to accept that Arthur was his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Drabble prompt: Tattoo

“Arthur?”

“Mm?”

Merlin blinked as he craned his head back in order to look at his lover. The prince was almost asleep, one arm folded under his head and the other wrapped around Merlin’s waist. At the warlock’s voice, he had rolled his head in order to face Merlin and smiled softly. Merlin’s hand was resting on Arthur’s chest, idly tracing patterns in the cooling skin.

“Never mind.”

Arthur huffed and let his eyes drift shut again. No doubt he would have had something to say about it if Merlin hadn’t already managed to wear him out. There was something about that battle that had just fired Merlin up so much that he had barely given Arthur a chance to say anything before he had dragged him to bed. But now, calm and sated, Merlin watched his moving fingers.

He had lost control out there, he knew it. Yet seeing Mordred approaching Arthur like that had just terrified him and he had allowed his magic to spiral out of his control, almost not caring about the consequences. Didn’t everyone know that Arthur was his, that no one else would be able to even get near the prince without going through the warlock first? Sighing, Merlin let his finger continued to move as he snuggled into Arthur’s side, banishing the thoughts of the battle before it got him too worked up again. They had already done it four times, he knew that Arthur was exhausted.

It was just as his eyes were drifting shut that Merlin saw the first spark of magic. Sitting up, the warlock gasped as he realised that he couldn’t actually stop his finger even if he wanted to. Arthur was fast asleep, not feeling his movement as trickles of magic came from Merlin. Rather than just running his finger over the skin, Merlin had been slowly marking it, swirling a deep symbol onto Arthur’s chest. It was unique and different, and somehow, Merlin knew the mark was his.

Arthur might be furious come morning, but Merlin rested his head against the prince’s shoulder and shut his eyes with a smile. Maybe now everyone would get the idea that Arthur was his. This mark would prove it.


End file.
